Clans Bound
by WinterFlames
Summary: Three Clans are Bound for an Eternity every some generations. Uchiha. Uzumaki. Senju. It started with the Sage of Six Paths and his sons, then the Shodaime, Madara, and Mito... Now the next generation has come, Naruto, Sasuke, but who is the Senju, not Tsunade! Read on to see their adventures! ON HOLD:MAJOR EDITING BEING DONE!
1. Chapter 1 - A Life Given A Life Taken

**Authors note or somethin ;) please actually read this it contains important info!**

**Winter: First story on Fanfiction net, yay me!**

**Sasuke: Shut up and tell them the info so we can get on with my family being killed -.-**

**Winter: Fine... okay so I will be putting two chapters up at the beginning of every month unless A. I'm busy with school B. I'm sleeping or C. I'm reading/writing and I forget!**

**Naruto: Where the Hell am I?! I'm the main character aren't I?!**

**Winter: This is setting the scene, you'll be there next chapter so shut up and read! -kicks Naruto in the face so he won't distract ze readers- Have fun guys!**

**Chapter 1 A Life Given A Life Taken**

Sasuke (POV) 6 Years old, That _Night_

I was simply dreaming. It wasn't very common that I dreamed, and they didn't seem like dreams, more like visions. This vision was nightmarish. I saw bodies laying in the streets, a red moon in the sky, with a raven's head in the middle, clearly visible in the sky. I heard screams as others died. Who was killing them? I should try to wake up to tell Mother... This vision seems so real...

I pinched myself hard enough that the pain snapped me out of my sleep. Looking around I saw the Uchiha symbol on the wall, and sighed. I didn't like to be like an arrogant fool, but I had to or Father would be angry that I wasn't showing how _great_ the Uchihas were. Ignorant fool. I used to follow Father blindly, thinking that Uchihas could never do wrong... Until that night.

I had woken up hearing shouts, just last week. Something about speeding up the plan. Then something that chilled me to the bone. A coup. These arrogant fools were going to try and take over the whole damn village! Then Itachi-nii started becoming more distant from me. I hated it. He was my brother... He taught me so much, and now he was separating himself from me.

I could tell he was hiding something, but what? Maybe he knew of the coup and told the Hokage. Yes... that had to be it! But what would the Hokage do to stop it? I then noticed how Itachi-nii became even more emotionless, but I could see in his eyes were filled with grief. Something was going to happen, I just knew it.

I ran down the hallway and heard a scream before it was completely cut off, no, Mother, Kaa-san! I slammed open the door to see Father using Mother as a shield and someone slashing her down.

"Traitor! You bastard of a son, you betray your clan, why?!" I heard him yell, wait, son? Then... Itachi-nii killed Mother? Why? Okay, I have to keep a level head and use what I have learned to tell if he's lying when he says this... I looked through the crack in the door to see Itachi-nii's face.

"To get strong. I wanted a challenge, and what better challenge then the whole Uchiha clan?" Itachi-nii said, he sounds pretty emotionless, then I noticed the subtle twitch of his eye... He was lying! So why did he do it? Then as Kaa-san fell lifeless to the floor, Itachi-nii stabbed Father, killing him as well.

I ran into the room not thinking. "Itachi-nii, why'd you kill them? Why?!" I asked angrily, I was a child and not good at hiding my emotions yet, but it didn't matter, I knew Kaa-san was an innocent in this, maybe not Father, but definitely Kaa-san.

Itachi-nii turned to face me. "To test my strength." Was all he said.

"No... You are lying, I see the grief in your eyes! You didn't want to do this! So who ordered it?! Why did you really do it?!" I yelled at him, his eyes widened a fraction, I knew it! His eyes became cold again, but something was different. He kneeled down to me.

"So... Little brother, you saw past the wall. I will tell you the truth, but then I must leave. The clan was planning to betray the Hokage, I as the spy within had to report my findings, but I didn't get to before the Elder Council found me and said the Hokage sent them. I didn't know if they were lying or not, and I was tired, once they knew they ordered me to kill the entire clan. I couldn't refuse, but I couldn't bare to kill you Little brother. You can harbor hatred to me... Just know I still care for you. If you can, tell the Hokage what has happened, and that I must leave and become a missing-nin to survive, but I am still loyal to Konoha. When it is time Little Brother, I will return." Itachi-nii looked at me with a strange Sharingan and all of a sudden I was chained to a cross, in the middle of a field, with a red moon in a black sky above me.

"I-Itachi-nii? What's going on?" I said, inwardly cursing my stuttering, but as a child I was frightened.

"Don't worry Little brother, I am just passing down the sharingan secret to you. In time I will return and we will be brothers again. I must put you in a near death situation little brother, I'm sorry." Then he stabbed me with a katana, but not enough to kill me, just enough to cause extreme pain. I screamed out. And he sliced the katana across my chest, the blood loss was getting to me. I felt these were my final moments.

Then all of a sudden the world started slowing down and I could see things clearer. I looked up groggily at Itachi-nii, who was smiling at me, showing a bit of happiness for once. "What is going on Itachi-nii... My eyes feel weird..."

"Congratulations Little Brother, you now have the Sharingan." My eyes widened at that, I had the Sharingan now? Yeah, alright!

"Listen to me Little Brother, do not rely on the sharingan, practice with it, but never rely. That is what made me so strong. Also, I have a request of you, become friends with one Naruto Uzumaki.. He is a lonely boy, everyone shuns him for his burden. And lastly... ignore the interceptor fist taijutsu style. It makes our clan rely on the sharingan. What if you didn't have it? Then you wouldn't be able to use your taijutsu properly. And never steal someone's hard work, otherwise you will be just as evil as the ones I killed tonight. Til we meet again little brother, and keep the sharingan secret. Reveal it when you need it most..." Then he bopped me hard on the head, I had one thought, 'Itachi-nii does care, and I have to meet this Naruto...' and I blacked out.

**Itachi (pov)**

Time to go. After I knocked Sasuke out, I released the Tsukuyomi early. Picking up Sasuke I hurriedly put him back into his bed and ran. I ran out through the forests of Konoha to get away. About a mile out, four anbu surrounded me.

"Itachi Uchiha, for murdering the Uchiha clan you are to be executed on sight." The anbu said. I recognized him as one Kakashi Hatake. A good man... I will leave him alive. The other three charged and I did not recognize any of them so I swiftly drew my katana and cut off their heads. Then flickering over to Kakashi I hit him with the hilt of my sword, just knocking him out.

"Sorry Inu-san..." Then before he could jump off again two strange people appeared in front of him, red clouds adorning their black cloaks.

"Who are you?"

"I am Pein and this is Konan. We are here to ask that you join Akatsuki..." The orange haired man with piercings said calmly. Looks like a masochist...

The other person was a woman with blue hair and a rose made out of... paper?

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, not really wanting to get mixed up with them.

"Yes, you can join or die. Those are your choices." Pein said, this guy needs to loosen up... That coming from the one who forcibly had a stick shoved up his ass from being the stupid prodigy of the famous Uchiha clan... I inwardly smacked my head on a mental image of a tree.

"Then I guess I'll join..."

"Good then, let's go. Here is your cloak." He threw a cloak at me and I put it on, following them towards my hopefully better future.


	2. Chapter 2- A Brother Made A Brother Lost

**Chapter 2 A Brother made, A Brother Lost**

Sasuke (pov) A few days later...

I was floating in nothingness, I felt so peaceful... but all good things must end. I heard a dark voice laughing at me in my mind. Then felt myself appear somewhere. Opening my eyes I saw I was in a field. I saw someone else, only he... was me?

"Well well well. Goodie two-shoes decides to show up. This is my chance, I'm taking over!" The strange me charged at me and tried to punch me in the face. I blocked and then got his arms in one hand.

"Who are you and why'd you attack me?" I asked somewhat angry.

"Isn't obvious you idiot, I'm YOU!" The other me cackled loudly.

"You can't be me, you are so different..."

"Yeah, well that's because you are light while I am dark. I have been in your mind forever and I want out. And by beating you I can get out!" The dark me kneed me in the stomach and I let go of his hands, getting the wind knocked out of me.

"Wait..." I coughed violently.

"What? Can't we get this fight on the road, I want to see the sun for the first time in my life!" The dark me tapped his foot impatiently, I let out a soft chuckle.

"How about an agreement? Neither of us wants to be stuck in the back of our mind... And we are supposed to be one and the same, right? So why not, I don't know, combine? Become one so we can be strong together! Then you could feel the sun and smell the air, see things like you were outside. What do you say?" The dark me thought it over for a bit and smiled.

"Yeah, you drive a good deal. And because if we are combined we'd be twice as strong. Alright then, let's shake on it." The dark me said happily. I smiled and took his hand, then he turned into a dark black ball and flowed into my chest. I suddenly felt whole, like a piece of me had come back. Suddenly I shot up out of my bed. Wait? My bed? I was asleep the whole time?

'No, you weren't... I am apart of you just as much as my light counterpart nitwit.' I heard in my head.

'Oh... Okay then...'

'Don't be mean Kurai...'

'Shut up Hikari. He's a dimwit and we know it...'

'Shut up you two! Was the massacre a dream last night?' I asked confusedly.

'I dunno, why not push some chakra to your eyes dimwit.' I heard Kurai say sarcastically. I did what he told me to do and suddenly the world slowed down again. Running over to my mirror in fascination I saw red eyes with one tomoe in each eye.

"Cool!" I yelled happily.

'Remove the chakra flow to your eyes to deactivate it young one...' I assume Hikari said this cause she was nice about it and sounds like a girl. I did what she told me to do and saw my eyes change back to black onyx.

I ran outside to see the district bare and lonely... I miss my brother and mother... they were the only good people... Oh well... Shisui was alright too I guess... Then outside the district I heard screams...

"Help! Can anyone help, please! Why are you doing this? Please, stop!" Then I heard someone else yelling.

"Shut up, demon!"

"Worthless scum!"

"You killed our families!"

"Now we are gonna kill you and finish Yondaime's work!"

I quickly ran out of the Uchiha district and followed the screams to an old alley. I saw some civilians surrounding something.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing?!" I shouted angrily. The civilians turned and saw me, their looks of anger completely disappeared, I was disgusted.

"Hello Uchiha-sama. Are you going to help finish the demon for us?" One pudgy civilian asked with glee, I immediately decided I hated him. But if I was gonna help that person.. Then I had to lie.

"Yeah, just go and leave the rest to me." They nodded and ran out of the alley. When I was sure they weren't near anymore I looked at the bloody mess.

The kid had cuts and gashes all along his body, pieces of glass were visibly stuck into his skin. He had a torn up black shirt, and some pants that were too destroyed to be called pants anymore. I felt sorry for him, I mean what kid deserves this? They called him a demon... I'll have to research up on this.

"Hey? Are you alright? What's your name?" I asked him, feeling concerned.

The boy coughed up some blood and stood up, pulling the glass shards out of his arms and legs, wincing a bit when they tore through the skin.

"So, you're gonna try to kill me too?" The boy asked in an angry tone.

"No no! I want to help you, come back with me to my clan's compound and I'll help clean you up and get you some new clothes. So would you mind telling me your name now, and why those mean civilians were attacking you?" I asked confusedly.

The boy looked at me suspiciously before nodding. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and those monsters think I'm a demon for some reason. Who're you?" He asked me.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to meet you Naruto, I hope we can be friends!"

"Your a Uchiha? Those dudes attacked me just yesterday with a gigantic fireball! Please don't tell me you're gonna be a jerk like them too..." Naruto trailed off sadly. I shook my head frantically, grabbing his hand with mine, I led him into the Uchiha compound, locking the gate so no one else could get in.

I led him through the bare streets finally stopping at my home. The bodies had been cleaned up so now the compound was just... empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are... dead. My brother killed all of the other Uchihas... so I'm the last one here." I said, not letting any tears fall. These people weren't worth them, only Kaa-san and Shisui.

"I'm sorry about that... I had no idea, dattebayo..." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it. So where do you live?" I asked him, he didn't seem to even be going somewhere after getting beat up that bad.

"On the streets. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was four... Something about demons don't deserve help or whatever." Naruto said, feeling defeated.

I dragged him up to my room and went over to my closet. Opening it I grabbed a black short sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha symbol on the back and some red knee high shorts.

"Here, take these and go take a bath..."

"Wow, thanks a-lot, dattebayo!" I led Naruto over to the bathroom and he went inside, closing the door.

I went downstairs and grabbed a pot and ingredients, atleast Kaa-san taught me how to cook so I could eat healthy. It was only a simple stew with rabbit and vegetables in it, nothing special. After I was done, I grabbed two bowls and poured some of the stew into the bowls right as Naruto jumped and landed at the bottom of the stairs. His hair was longer than I thought... It was sun-blond and went down to his shoulder with bangs framing his face. He was wearing the clothes I had given him as well. His eyes were a ocean blue, that seemed to spark life into everything.

"Here Naruto, I know it's not much, but I made it the best I could."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! It's one of the best things I've ever had!" He yelled and started eating it like an animal.

I chuckled a bit, "Naruto... Do you know what manners and such are? It would help you make even more friends than just me if you could impress their parents." Naruto looked at me in awe and I resisted another urge to chuckle.

"Can ya teach me?!" He yelled again.

"Yeah, it's really simple, you don't yell all the time and you eat your food slowly."

"That's it?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, pretty easy huh?" He nodded and gave me a big smile before eating his food slower. I nodded, yes, Naruto was a good friend.

After we were done eating, we decided to go outside.

"So, hey, if you are from this big famous clan and all.. Then you gotta have a library right?" I nodded in confirmation.

"Can I see it? I want to learn as much as I can cause one day I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!" I grinned and ran off, him following me from behind. I turned and ran down another street before running into a building.

"Here Naruto, read as much as you want, I'm gonna try and learn as much as I can too!"

And that was our life for the next two years... Training our butts off in the clan compound, cut off from everyone else.

**Winter: I love it when they actually get along and Sasuke doesn't have a stick in his ars, don't you?**

**Naruto: Yeah haha, if only you owned my awesome series then you could make Sasuke come down to earth! He's much nicer like this, dattebayo!**

**Sasuke: Hnnn (We assume, as we are still deciphering this language that consists of grunts, that means shut up and leave me alone!)**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun come to me I will give you power...**

**-Sasuke looks away and grunts out a no-**

**Winter: Here Sasuke, have a cookie!**

**- Sasuke looks at Winter as if she just gave him the key to anything he'd ever want and walks over to her an takes da cookie-**

**Orochimaru: Damn you Winter, why didn't I think of that?!**

**Winter: Cause I'm awesomer than you'll ever be even if you were cute as a lil kid, evil peoples don't win! Anywho I'll be updating on the 1st of January, see ya later, oh and another thing about reviews an stuffs...**

**Itachi: Winter accepts flames as long as there is a reason for them, like say you didn't like it cause the grammar was bad it was hard to read bla bla bla, be specific in your criticisms so she can fix whatever was wrong!**

**Sasuke: Brother! AAAAAH, I've...**

**-Bzzt interuption, sorry you might find out how Sasuke feels about his brother at a later time, see ya laterz!-**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ninja Academy!

**Winter: Hai Readers! Betcha didn't expect dis, muahahaha!**

**Sasuke:Tell them why before I stab you. -Glares at Winter-**

**Winter: MERP! Okay, okay, ya see, I was bored, I had dez chaps done and thought, hey, why don't I surprise meh readers? :D**

**Sasuke:I hate you.**

**Winter: Why? What did I ever do to you?!**

**Naruto: He hates you cause you are showing who he truly is later on, hahahahaa!**

**Winter: Not my fault he's a homo -.-**

**Sasuke:I am NOT!**

**Winter: Meh, keep tellin' yourself that, maybe it'll be true one day *gasp***

**-Okay guys, warning, for ze future, if you don't like boyxboy, sorry, but it's gonna happen. Sasuke, for one, will be paired with a boy, BUT, this story doth not focus on 'romantic' aspects, remember it is their adventures :D oh also, another fair warning, I has decided another pairing, but will not tell chu cause I am EBIL, MUHAHAHAA!-**

**Winter: I hasn't decided on Naru-kun's pairing tho :3 Of course romance is an aspect of life and an adventure in itself, so that's like the ONLY reason I am including it in here, yep yep, it won't even be that major ^.^ But also, I twill hold ze poll for Naru-kun!**

**Naruto:Nooo Don't let them choose my fate T-T They'll probably pick someone like Hinata or somethin!**

**Winter:Nah, I'm thinking :o...**

**Naruto:NO, I DEMAND YOU LET ME CHOOSE MY FATE! *HISSS* **

**Winter-*blink* I was gonna hold a poll... But I think I will let ze readers just choose which kind of pairing they want... Must warn ze readers tho...**

**All PEOPLE LIST NOT GONNA BE PAIRED WIT NARU, NO EXCEPTIONS!  
>-Hinata(OVERUSED)<strong>

**-Sakura(Wasn't meant to be, besides they are like siblings in this story!)**

**-Sasuke(Already has a pairing)**

**-Ino (Sorry, meh no think that she'd be good... meh sowwy...)**

**Winter: Uhm... I tink dat's all :D**

**Naruto: -.- I think I see why Sasuke hates you.**

**Winter:*ignores Naruto* Tata Readers, BYE FISHCAKE! *Shoves Naru off da stage*  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 The Ninja Academy, New Adventures!**

Third Person (pov)

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, altogether it was a nice day in Konoha. Now we go to see our young heroes in this story...

"BRRRRRIIIINNNNG!"

"AH!" Naruto screamed and hit his head on the backboard of his bed. Sasuke rubbed his eyes a bit tiredly and got up, feeling dead to the world.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what day it is?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down excitedly, despite the 750Ib weights on his legs and 650Ibs on his arms.

"Wush dai ish it? (What day is it?)" Sasuke asked in the midst of brushing his teeth.

"It's the first day of the academy, comeon!" Naruto said excitedly, in these two years, his outfit changed just a bit. He now wore black arm and legwarmers to hide his weights, and had bandages covering up his upper arms, hands, and feet. His attire didn't really change, he still wore his black shirt and red shorts, his feet adorning black ninja sandals. On his back was a gigantic sword, that was four feet long and eight inches wide. It was strapped to his back by a white leather strap that was shown over his chest. Despite the size, he carried it with ease.

Naruto brushed his teeth and ran downstairs to get some breakfast. Sasuke put on his dark blue shirt and white shorts, and wearing white arm and leg warmers to hide his weights as well. He had bandages wrapped around his hands, feet and lower legs. Over the years he let his hair grow out, and now resembled a young Itachi Uchiha.

Walking downstairs he grabbed the two rice balls left and ate them, then made Naruto and himself some bento boxes, simple lunches, sushi and some riceballs.

"Alright, Naruto. Are you ready to show the world that the Uchihas and Namikazes still live?" Sasuke said, trying to make Naruto a bit more excited. It worked.

"Yeah! Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and they walked out of the Uchiha compound, finally ready to reveal themselves once again. The Hokage had never comeby once, he must have thought that all the Uchihas were dead. Them finding out about Naruto's heritage was really interesting as well.

The Uchihas were practically spies for their own clan. Every bit of info they could use, they got their hands on. One of those just happened to be the heritage of one Naruto Uzumaki. Turns out, the Hokage knew it, but didn't tell Naruto, which pissed him off to no end. Naruto no longer trusted the Hokage as he once did. He didn't really trust anyone in the village except for Sasuke at the moment. Because at one time or another, all of the civilians had attacked him. Then some of the Anbu even.

Over time, he realized a way to find out if a person would be a true friend, was how they would judge him over his tenant. If they didn't care that he had a giant fox inside him, then great, they would probably be good friends. If they couldn't tell the difference between a prison and it's prisoner, then he literally told Sasuke they could fuck off.

Sasuke and Naruto had studied everything in that Library, which had practically everything in it. They had massive reserves from training regimes that would kill normal people. They had wanted to be on the same team, but then there lie the problem. If they were both top of the class, they would be separated. They had read in a scroll, teams are to be balanced, so usually, the top of the class, goes with the lowest of the class.

They decided to have one of them being the dead last, and to have a fake rivalry, just so people wouldn't suspect. A rivalry between the dead last and the rookie wasn't all that uncommon. So, Naruto volunteered as the dead last. He didn't mind, he was already hated by the villagers and being top dog would make it worse.

Walking towards the school Sasuke asked, "Naruto, how is your taijutsu going? Which style did you choose?" He asked.

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head and laughed, "I actually created a somewhat different style, I combined Goken (Strong Fist) with Hebi (Snake) . To create a style that was strong as it is precise and even more deadly."

"That's cool, I decided to just learn Goken for now... I'd like to make my own style I just don't have much creativity..." Sasuke said, a bit sadly.

"Don't worry about it bro, we're here. Now I'll meet you in the class, and just remember that stupid rivalry thing alright?" Sasuke nodded and they went their separate ways.

When they reached the classroom, Sasuke went in, followed by Naruto. The teacher looked up from his desk.

"Who are you two kids? I wasn't informed about having two extra students... My name is Iruka Umino by the way." He said, feeling a bit confused.

"I am Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka's eyes widened at this. The kids gasped a bit at a Uchiha being alive. The girls had hearts in their eyes.

"And I, am Naruto. Naruto Namikaze, dattebayo!" Iruka passed out at this.

A boy with pineapple shaped hair asked, "Namikaze? So you are related to the Yondaime?" Everyone turned to look at Naruto now.

"Eh, maybe, I'd rather it stay a rumor, so keep it to yourselves, means no gossip about a Namikaze, got it? Call me Naruto Uzumaki for now." The kids nodded in agreement, only the pineapple boy understood why though. The Yondaime had great enemies, if someone, a relative of his was alive, then those enemies would want him dead.

Iruka woke up at this time, "Was it a dream? Is there really a Namikaze alive?" He looked at the blonde boy.

"Namikaze? What's a Namikaze? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, trying to sound like the biggest idiot on the planet. It worked and Iruka sweatdropped.

"Alright, just get in your seats, we have to start class. You both will have to go to the Hokage afterward though, we didn't even know a Uchiha was alive. And everyone thought you were dead Naruto... Where were you two and what were you doing?"

"What I was doing is my own business." Sasuke said, trying to sound a bit stuck up.

"I was training hard, dattebayo! I'll surpass everyone and get the village to acknoweledge me!" Truth be told, Naruto couldn't care less what the villagers thought of him. He was just putting on the fools act. He was pretty sure the pineapple boy saw through it... The kid seemed smart, he'd have to see if he liked Shogi.

Sasuke sat next to a window and Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Soon enough a platinum blonde haired girl showed up. "Move over Naruto, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Naruto looked at her with a dead stare that made shivers crawl up her spine.

"You sure you want to test me? I get irritated easily. Sasuke doesn't appreciate fangirls either. And I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't back off." He said with a monotone voice, spiking up some killer intent at her. Her eyes widened, she stumbled off to another seat. No one else heard the exchange, they still thought Naruto was a happy go lucky idiot... except for a certain pineapple boy.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded, then grinned. They decided part of his act was to be a prankster, which he loved soo much. He was going to make those villagers miserable, he inwardly laughed. They deserved it for being so mean to him.

Over the years, Naruto earned his place as dead last and Sasuke as rookie of the year. And over the years, they became good friends with Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata Hyuga was a nice girl, they were alright friends with her. She had gotten over her stuttering thanks to Naruto and her confidence had boosted greatly. She also developed a small crush on her blonde friend.

During the summers Naruto and Sasuke would train, eventually their four friends noticed and wanted in. So they let them in.

Sasuke and Naruto were still stronger than them all by miles, but they were all stronger than the other kids by miles. Sakura Haruno, whom was nicknamed the Harpy Banshee, was the smartest, but relatively the weakest of all the kunoichi and shinobi in their class, save for a few. Ino Yamanaka was Banshee number 2, and both were annoying fangirls. But they learned to fear Naruto on the first day, when they saw a piece of his true personality.

He kept all the girls away from Sasuke, and Sasuke would thank him. The first day Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Hinata came over, Shikamaru had brought over a few Shogi boards so they all could play. He was devastated when Naruto, of all people, beat him. He devoted himself to trying to beat the blonde, but it never happened.

Hinata had given them all a gift, it was a simple silk square, with their clan symbols on it, perfect for a small decoration. She just wanted to be better friends with them.

Kiba and Naruto chatted about good pranks, and had went swimming in the pond in the Uchiha compound.

Shikamaru preferred to watch the clouds, and Chouji preferred to eat, Sasuke decided to read a book next to them.

The six quickly became good friends and enjoyed eachothers company over the years. They never once revealed Naruto's heritage or that he knew it. The first time they had seen the Hokage, Naruto wanted to kill him, but put on his fake happy go lucky smile.

_Flashback-_

_Naruto and Sasuke had just gotten out of class and went to the Hokage's office... The receptionist glared at Naruto, but did nothing because the Uchiha was there. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the doors._

"_Come in." Was heard, and they opened the doors and walked in. The Hokage looked shocked for a moment before smiling._

"_So there's still a Uchiha around. And I couldn't find young Uzumaki anywhere... I looked everywhere I could."_

_'No you didn't you old bastard, you could have checked the compound, but you never did!' Naruto thought angrily in his head. _

"_Well, thanks Hokage-jiji, haha..."_

"_So where were you two?" _

"_We had matters to take care of. So how have you been Hokage-sama?" Sasuke said, smoothly changing the subject._

"_Alright then, I have been okay, I just can't get rid of all this paperwork!"_

"_You know, I heard of this clone technique that takes a-lot of chakra, but it makes physical clones and when they dispel you get their memories. Do you know it?"_

"_Yes... It's the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..." The Hokage's eyes widened and he pulled out an envelope from his successor, Minato Namikaze, and read the letter, 'Open this when you figure out the secret to paperwork' Opening it he saw another paper, 'Bang head here' _

_He put the paper on his desk and repeatedly hit his head against it all the while saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."_

_Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped, and Sasuke said, "Well is that all? We have homework to do Hokage-sama, so we really have to get to our own homes."_

"_Then I'll beat this Sasuke-teme, once and for all, dattebayo!" Naruto punched his fist in the air for extra effect._

"_As if, you could never beat me, dead last." Naruto pretended to get really angry. _

"_Alright you two, that's enough. You may go home, you both have my approval to be in the academy and become shinobi."_

"_Thanks Hokage-jiji!"_

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama."_

_As they were walking towards the compound, "I really hate that old coffin. He needs to step down before he dies and leaves this village leaderless. Although... on second thought that wouldn't be a bad idea. Way easier to get rid of it." Sasuke nodded in agreement._

"_I understand why you hate them. I hate the council because they ordered my brother to kill the clan, you know. But even then, it still had to go through the Hokage, and he signed it anyways. They could have done peace negotiations, but instead they made it look like my own brother betrayed his clan..." Naruto nodded, he understood betrayal... The man he had trusted most betrayed his trust by refusing to tell him his heritage. _

"_It's alright, we'll kill them all later, unless Orochimaru the Sannin kills the coffin first, which would make our life that much easier." He gave Sasuke a smile, and Sasuke smiled back as well, just real genuine smiles..._

_-Flashback End_


	4. Chapter 4 Time for Team Placements!

**Chapter 4 Time for Team Placements!**

"Alright, I want to thank you all for being wonderful students. Today is the day you go out into the world and show people that you are all great ninjas! I know you won't let me down!" Iruka said proudly. Naruto was showcasing a split-eating grin that cut his head in half. He was a ninja... Finally. He wanted to impress his parents, he didn't hate his father. He understood that his father had been rushed and didn't have enough time to think of a better plan.

He still prayed to Shinigami to keep his father sane, and he prayed to Kami that his mother was safe as well. He hoped to see them when his time came. He actually respected his father, because it took a-lot of courage to put a demon in your own son. It wasn't easy, knowing you probably destroyed your son's life. He was happy that he atleast knew his parents names.

Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze... They were great people to the world of shinobi, and to him as well.

"Alright, team 1 Kimo Kuzuki, Niya Murasaki, and Sune Kiruka... team 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..." Naruto had long since fallen asleep. Then Sasuke poked him awake.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in place, so Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Good luck everyone, your senseis will pick you up, now if you would excuse me." Iruka left the room, leaving the kids to their own devices.

Sakura looked bummed she was with the dead last, but when Sasuke-'kun's name was called, she bolted up so fast you'd think her head would fly off her shoulders. Team 8 seemed happy with their placement. Team 10 was happy except for one blonde girl who was babbling about why she got stuck with the lazy boy and the fa- she means big boned boy. Soon only Team 7, 8, and 10 were left. All other teams had went.

"So who do you think our senseis are Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked over at her, annoyed at the stupid honorific.

"I think we will have a lazy late ass pervert, a chain smoker, and a pervert killer." Naruto said, Sakura fumed, why did the dead last have a stupid crush on her?! It was so annoying, the only one she'd ever love is her Sasuke-kun!

She went to punch him, but the glare he sent her way stopped her cold. "I am entirely serious Sakura Haruno. And if you want to be strong, eat more, train more, and stop being a fangirl before you get us all killed or worse. I will never work with a fangirl because they are useless except for war fodder. Meaning you will get yourself killed for no reason except bait unless you shape up."

"Well said Naruto. Well said. I don't work with useless people. Not because they slow me down, but because they do more trouble than good." Sasuke said, and Sakura felt her heart get crushed. Sasuke-kun would never love her... Then she would get stronger! Now that she didn't have to worry about being thin for Sasuke-kun she could eat more and try to get stronger, so she wouldn't be a hazard to her own team!

"You know, Sakura-san... You could train with us if you devote yourself to it like we do." Naruto said, his small frown never leaving it's place. Gone was the idiot goofball, now it was finally time to reveal the true Naruto. The one who protects what is dear and eliminates his enemies.

"Hai, thank you Naruto..." Sakura said, smiling at him, he gave her a small smirk in return.

Just then two people walked in, one was smoking a cigarette, and the other had very uncommon shade of red eyes.

"Team 8, I'm your sensei, follow me." The red eyed person said. Team 8 followed the person out after bidding the other two teams farewell.

"Team 10, I'm your sensei, meet at the Akimichi barbeque place in half an hour." Then he left as well.

"Well, that is troublesome... See you guys around." Shikamaru said, stretching and then walking out of the door, Ino and Chouji following behind.

"So which were those?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"The man was chain smoker, the woman was pervert killer. Our jounin sensei isn't even that strong. And Sasuke... we won't even have to go all out if we work together. I also thought you might want to know something about our sensei... Something that he shouldn't even have." Naruto said, piquing Sasuke's interest.

"What does he have?" Sakura asked.

"The Sharingan." Naruto said, shocking both of them.

"How... How?! He isn't even a Uchiha!" Sasuke spoke louder than normal, very angry.

"His friend gave it to him during the war is what I heard. When that friend was somehow crushed by rocks, ring a bell in the Uchiha death records?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Obito Uchiha. They say he died... but the body was never found. Although both of his legs were crushed... I don't know. How would he have transplanted the eye anyways?"

"Remember, three man teams? Their teammate was a medic. I think her name was Rin Nohara. I don't really recognize the clan name so I'll say it probably wasn't famous for certain skills. She may have been an orphan. Enough talking, don't let our perverted sensei know what I told you two. Don't even hint at it. Because I shouldn't know either, you just hear things." Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Right then a man with silver gravity defying hair walked in. Naruto gave him a death glare and Sasuke did the same. Sakura looked confused.

"Yo. I'm your sensei, meet up at the top of the building in five minutes." He then shunshined away.

"Sakura, grab my hand." Naruto said, leaving no room for argument. Sakura begrudgingly did and he shunshined them to the top, Sasuke right behind them.

"You three know the shunshin?" Kakashi raised his one eyebrow.

"Yes we do. Now why are we here?" Sasuke said, before Sakura got a word out.

"Well I thought we could do introductions."

"How should we do that sensei?" Sakura said.

"You know name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that."

"How about you first jounin-san." Naruto said, still frowning towards the man.

"Oh, me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like, don't feel like telling you. Things I dislike, don't care. My hobbies, you're too young for that, dreams for the future? Never thought about that. Alright you pinky."

"All he gave us was his name..." Sasuke muttered.

"Spoken like a true ninja, right Sasuke." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi.

"Indeed." Sasuke said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like my friend, Ino, and my teammates Naruto and Sasuke... I don't like people who are mean or insult me and my friends. My hobbies.. I like studying and reading a lot. My dream is to become strong enough to not hinder people anymore and become a strong kunoichi!"

'Well... she isn't a fangirl... Though I was pretty sure from the report she would be... Good thing she isn't...' Kakashi thought with a sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's hear from duck-butt." Sasuke had an irk mark on his head.

"Calm down Sasuke... He is nothing, but an ant. Remember that..." Naruto whispered in his ear, calming him down a bit.

" I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like my brothers and my friends. My hobbies are training, reading, and having an occasional break for fun. I don't like people who steal, copy, or betray. My dreams are none of your business, my goals are my own. I do intend to kill some people though if you must know." Sasuke said darkly. Naruto nodded in agreement.

'Seems like a brooder, was reported to be obsessed with revenge, and reported to be anti-social. . . I bet the last one's still obsessed with ramen... Although I shouldn't be surprised if he's different than the report, he's still the dead last, and from the skills he showcased when I decided to watch their class one day...' He inwardly shivered at the horrible transformation of the Sandaime.

"Alright you now Blondie."

"If you don't start calling us by our names I will make you regret it dearly Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said angrily.

"And what could a genin do to a seasoned jounin? You need to learn some respect."

"... I'll make you regret it if you call any of us by a stupid name again. Respect is earned and is most definitely a two way street. You disrespect us anymore and I'll kick your ass."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the young blond. "Introduce yourself then, gaki."

"Gladly. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I love my brother and friends. I hate copiers, judgers, perverts, and betrayers. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my brother and friends, learning, and watching clouds. I have a few goals that will remain unamed. And a last piece of advice Kakashi. Watch your back or you might have a kunai sticking out of it in the near future, because again, I don't take kindly to idiots like you insulting my teammate, brother, and I." Naruto was already ready to kill him. He was worse than what he'd originally thought.

"Well, now that the introductions are over. I just wanted to let you know we'll be doing a survival exercise tomorrow, so meet me at training ground seven at 8 in the morning tomorrow." Kakashi said, inwardly laughing evily, he would get Naruto back, make him respect his superiors!

"We did survival exercises in the academy though..." Sakura said.

"Well... Sakura-san, we always need to practice to keep up our skills, and it's just a survival exercise so it's no big deal, right Sakura-san?" Naruto said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I get it now..." Sakura said, understanding finally that practice makes perfect.

"This is a test to see if you are worthy to become genin. The Jounin-senseis decide ultimately whether you are ready or not. Also... I suggest you not eat tomorrow, bye then!" Kakashi said smugly, pulling out a little orange book and right before he shunshined, literally a milisecond, Naruto kawarimied a block of wood with the book and caught it in his hand, grinning evily.

"Who wants to destroy the perverts book? I know I do!" Naruto laughed, and Sasuke and Sakura joined in.

"Alright... Since Sakura's new in our group, we should get aquainted, eh? And if we are a team we'll have to get used to strange and awkward situations... So come along Sakura, you are moving in with us!" Sakura froze wide-eyed.

"W-what? I'm a girl! And you two are... b-boys... That isn't right!" Sakura stuttered.

"Ah, but you see, this will help you in the future. Did you know, some kunoichi use their charm to seduce the target and then get the info? Some kunoichi actually sleep with the target, to make him give up such things or to make his guard lax and then kill him?"

Sakura's eyes widened even further if it was possible, "I had no idea..." Naruto and Sasuke nodded grimly.

"The academy doesn't teach you everything it should... We learned on our own. Now comeon, you are going with us to the compound, but first... Your mother is Ketsueki Haruno of the council, correct?" Sakura nodded dumbly.

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't care if you were moving in with Sasuke. But don't tell her I'm there too or she won't ever let you join us. Say it's for team training, alright? And tell her my name is Hikari Supairaru. She doesn't need to know my name. Pack up what you need, not what you think you need. A sleeping bag, tent, ration bars whatever. You don't need damn beauty supplies alright? They are useless in the shinobi world, understand? Come to the Uchiha compound, I'm sure you know where it is, come on Sasuke." Naruto said and shunshined himself and Sasuke away to the Uchiha compound...

That was the beginning of team 7...


End file.
